headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Tuanul
| continuity = Star Wars | image = | aliases = | category = | planet = Jakku | region = Western Regions Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens; December 18th, 2015; Directed by J.J. Abrams.Star Wars: The Force Awakens Visual Dictionary; DK Publishing; December 18th, 2015. Inner Rim | continent = | country = | state = | county = | city = | locale = Kelvin Ravine | residents = | poi = | 1st = Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens }} Tuanul is a fictional village featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It first appeared in the 2015 feature film Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Description Tuanul was a small village located in the Kelvin Ravine on the planet Jakku. It was inhabited by humans who were knowledgeable of the ways of the Force, but did not possess any inherent connection to the Force itself. They were spiritual beings who chose to live in peace and solidarity. One of the more venerated members of their group was Lor San Tekka, who had connections to members of the New Republic, as well as Resistance leader General Leia Organa, whom he regarded as royalty. History Some thirty years after the Battle of Endor, Lor San Tekka came into possession of a piece of map that showed the way to Luke Skywalker - the last of the Jedi. With the growing strength of the First Order operating in opposition to the New Republic, finding Skywalker became of critical importance to the Resistance. General Leia sent her best pilot, Poe Dameron, to Jakku to retrieve the map from Lor San Tekka. Agents of the First Order learned about this and Dark Force user Kylo Ren led a squadron of First Order Stormtroopers to Tuanul to intercept Poe Dameron. When they arrived, they captured Poe, but not before he was able to hide the map that Lor San Tekka had given him inside of his astromech droid, BB-8. When Kylo Ren discovered that the old man was no longer in possession of what he needed, he slew him in cold blood with his lightsaber. Afterward, he ordered the Stormtroopers to lay waste to the village, executing all of the villagers. The massacre itself was carried out bye Captain Phasma, and her troopers opened fire on the villagers with extreme prejudice. Poe Dameron opened fire on Kylo Ren, but Ren used the Force to freeze the blaster bolt in place. He then took Ren prisoner and had him brought aboard his shuttle to be taken back to the [[Star Destroyer Finalizer|Star Destroyer Finalizer]]. One of the Stormtroopers that was brought down by Poe Dameron was FN-2003. As he lied bleeding in the sand, another trooper, FN-2187 cradled him in his arms. 2187 could not bring himself to open fire on innocent people, and decided that he could no longer serve on behalf of the First Order. Residents * Lor San Tekka Notes * Tuanul is first referenced by name in the novel Star Wars: Aftermath by Chuck Wendig. See also External Links * Tuanul at Wookieepedia References